


Военная хитрость

by ResidentTrickster



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentTrickster/pseuds/ResidentTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Переписка Мелисандры и Русе о религии, пиявках и психологии семейной жизни с комментариями заинтересованных сторон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Военная хитрость

**Название:** Военная хитрость  
**Автор:** resident trickster  
**Бета:** net-i-ne-budet, Машшкъ  
**Задание:** внеконкурс  
**Размер:** мини (~ 1500 слов)  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Мелисандра Асшайская/Русе Болтон, Станнис Баратеон, Давос Сиворт, Рамси Болтон, Селиса Баратеон  
**Жанр:** джен, прегет, юмор, крэк  
**Рейтинг:** PG  
**Предупреждение:** ООС скоростного режима воронов  
**Примечание:** таймлайн после Красной свадьбы

Свадьба удалась. Надеюсь, у вас тоже все хорошо.

 _У нас все хорошо. Но вы, кажется, не туда попали, лорд Болтон. Или туда – смотря с какой стороны посмотреть. К слову, не рекомендую прибегать к помощи пиявок слишком часто: это притупляет бдительность._

Прошу прощения за беспокойство: очевидно, ворон заплутал.  
С кем имею честь общаться?

_Мелисандра Асшайская к вашим услугам. Первое предсказание – бесплатно.  
Подумайте: вдруг ворон заплутал неслучайно?_

Как любопытно, я наслышан о вас. У Станниса Баратеона весьма необычные друзья. Иногда мне кажется, будто он специально их так подбирает, чтобы держать противников в состоянии постоянного удивления.  
Что до меня, то я не люблю предсказания, особенно бесплатные. Они мало того что не сбываются, так еще и оказываются платными. Мы, северяне, небогаты. Но, тем не менее благодарю за щедрое предложение. К слову, как вы узнали, кто вам пишет, если не секрет?

_Мои предсказания обычно сбываются. А ваше имя я увидела в пламени._

И часто вам в пламени показывают имена незнакомых мужчин, простите мою дерзость?  
Признайтесь, что просто догадались. Это делает честь вашему уму.

_Реже, чем хотелось бы. Обычно я вижу в пламени лишь смерть и разрушения. Иногда показывают пиявок и оленей. И, увы, я не столь проницательна, как предположил милорд. Меня ведет Владыка Света._

А пиявок к чему показывают?  
И куда же он вас ведет, ваш Владыка?

_Пиявок показывают просто так, для разнообразия. Оленей к неудачам, если вам интересно. Владыка ведет меня к свету, разумеется._

Что ж, это логично.  
Вы всегда отвечаете так многозначительно? 

_Здравствуйте! Не желаете ли поговорить о Владыке Света? Молитвы, предсказания, мудрый совет, костры, ритуальные услуги. Дорого._

_Извините, милорд, это я не вам. Массовая рассылка.  
А отвечаю я исключительно правдиво._

В общем-то, я не против поговорить о Владыке Света. Желание леди – закон. Хотя я хотел спросить у вас кое-что другое, раз уж мы с вами разговорились. Я слышал, вы сведущи в магии огня, и мне не помешал бы совет. Как показывает опыт, пиявками получается вылечить далеко не все, особенно если пациент не согласен лечиться.  
Если я навязчив, прошу меня простить. 

_Не беспокойтесь, вы вовсе не навязчивы. Нынче шторм, и все в дурном настроении. В такую погоду особенно приятно поговорить с искренне заинтересованным человеком.  
Относительно пиявок вы заблуждаетесь: все зависит от опыта, как и в случае с магией. Если бы я была в ваших краях, продемонстрировала бы это на личном примере. Так проще, чем объяснять словами. Какого эффекта вы желаете достичь с помощью магии?_

И в самом деле, весьма жаль, что вы так далеко.  
В идеале я бы хотел вставить одному моему близкому родственнику мозги, но так далеко магия, полагаю, пока не продвинулась. Можно ли магическим образом заставить человека слушаться и не спорить, хотя бы иногда?

_Вы правы. Воскрешать мертвых иногда выходит, а вот с мозгами пока что есть некоторые сложности. Заставить слушаться можно, но это непросто, особенно если воля у вашего родственника сильная. У буйных и упрямых она такова. Я бы могла подробно описать вам ритуал, но, боюсь, что без помощи опытного человека у вас ничего не выйдет. Может даже возникнуть обратный эффект. У нас при храме был такой случай, пришлось сжигать во славу Р’глора. Попробуйте все же еще раз уговорить родственника на пиявки, для его и вашей безопасности._

Вот мертвых, пожалуй, воскрешать не нужно. Пусть себе гниют.  
Пиявки пробовал. Он сопротивляется.

_Подкрадитесь, стукните по голове и свяжите. Я всегда так поступаю, когда пациент сопротивляется, а соблазнить не выходит._

Это как-то унизительно.

_А вам что нужно, не унизиться или эффект получить?_

Ваша правда, миледи. Если станет совсем тяжело, так и поступлю. Мне жаль, что я не имею удовольствия общаться с вами лично, не по переписке. В наши непростые времена так сложно найти родственную душу. Надеюсь, вы простите мне такое вольное обращение, но мне и в самом деле редко выпадает случай поговорить с понимающим человеком. 

_Кто знает, пути Владыки Света неисповедимы. Возможно, однажды нам доведется встретиться, и если мы оба окажемся на тот момент в добром здравии, я бы с удовольствием помогла усмирить этого сложного родственника. Бесплатно, исключительно из практического интереса: я чувствую, что ваш случай очень необычный. Хотя иногда для налаживания отношений достаточно вдумчивой беседы._

Благодарю за неравнодушие. Боюсь, тут беседой уже не поможешь, потому буду надеяться на ваш приезд и ждать писем. Если у вас найдется время, скажите мне вот что: как отучить жену таскать кусочки еды из моей тарелки? Она считает, что это, цитирую, миленько. Когда я пытаюсь объяснить, насколько это отвратительно, она обижается.

***  
— Вот как нужно завязывать дипломатические отношения без лишней крови и жертв, — удовлетворенно отметил Русе, складывая письмо пополам. — Ты понимаешь меня, сын?

Откровенно говоря, Рамси ничего не понимал, но на всякий случай кивнул. 

— Если Мелисандра когда-нибудь к нам приедет, можно мне будет содрать с нее кожу? — спросил он без особой надежды. 

— Я уже объяснял тебе: никогда не сдирай кожу с тех, кто умнее тебя, — нравоучительно ответил Русе.

— Но я...

— Умнее тебя, я повторяю. Ты не поверишь, но есть и другие способы расположить человека к себе.

Глаза Рамси загорелись энтузиазмом. 

— Нет, сейчас ты думаешь не о тех способах, — Русе вздохнул. — И нет, с Грейджоем вы не друзья, выбрось уже эту мысль из своей головы.

Рамси нахмурился. Его раздражало, что человек, у которого вообще не было друзей, смел осуждать проверенные методы завязывания знакомств.

— Я думал, у нас уже есть новая мама, — еле слышно пробубнил Рамси. — Вторую не прокормим, зима ведь близко. 

Русе на слух не жаловался.

— Помолчи, будь добр. С каждым твоим бессмысленным словом во мне крепнет желание отослать тебя куда подальше и прекратить эти мучительные попытки сделать из тебя приличного человек.

Рамси отвел взгляд и уставился на собственные ноги, демонстрируя полное послушание.

— Ты будешь вежлив и обходителен с Мелисандрой, если она к нам приедет, — продолжил Русе. — Поупражняешься на Уолде, ей будет приятно, а тебе полезно.

Рамси хотел было сказать, что умеет быть вежливым и обходительным безо всяких упражнений, но промолчал. Почему-то отец отказывался считать их крепкую дружбу с Теоном удачным примером отношений.

— Нам очень повезло с Мелисандрой. Возможно, она сможет тебе помочь.

— Помочь с чем? — насторожился Рамси.

— Со всем, что у тебя не так, — припечатал Русе. — Не заставляй меня подробно рассказывать, что именно у тебя не так. Сам знаешь. От пиявок ты отказался, попробуем по-другому.

На лице Рамси мелькнуло сомнение. Он искренне верил, что в его жизни все идет просто замечательно, но спорить не решился. 

— Молчишь? — Русе хмыкнул. — Правильно делаешь. Кажется, Мелисандра хорошо на тебя действует даже по переписке. Прекрасно.

— Можно, я пойду? — неуверенно попросил Рамси, явно не зная, что еще сказать.

— Иди уже.

Русе проводил сына задумчивым взглядом. То ли Мелисандра и правда умела исцелять по почте, то ли регулярное общение с умным человеком успокаивающе действовало на него самого. 

***  
— Вот о чем она общается с Болтоном? — недовольным голосом поинтересовался Станнис. Несколько дней назад он случайно узнал о том, с кем так активно переписывается Мелисандра, и теперь старательно изводил ревностью себя и окружающих.

— О пиявках, наверное? — предположил Давос. — До меня доходили слухи, что этот Болтон, в некотором смысле, тоже увлекается.

— Пиявки... — Станнис поморщился. — Как можно столько переписываться о подобной ерунде?

В том, что Мелисандра может долго и увлеченно заниматься опасными глупостями, Давос не сомневался, а потому деликатно промолчал.

— А что, если она уедет к нему?

— Так это же хорошо! — обрадовался Давос.

Станнис посмотрел на него тяжелым взглядом.

— Плохо, — неохотно поправился Давос. — Очень плохо. А может, она его так заманивает?

— Куда заманивает? Сюда? — Станнис скептически нахмурился.

— Нет, просто заманивает. Втирается в доверие, чтобы потом при случае сжечь во славу Р’глора. Нам же нужно будет кого-то жечь, если мы окажемся на Севере. 

Давос не был близко знаком с Болтонами, но имеющихся знаний хватало, чтобы считать их всех кончеными мерзавцами. Таких и Р’глору было не жалко отдать. 

— Ладно, — бросил Станнис, помолчав. — Ты меня убедил. Пусть переписывается, пока это не мешает нашему делу. Возможно, из этого выйдет толк.

Вообще-то Давос не имел намерения просить за Мелисандру, но огорчать Станниса не хотелось. Тот и сам вполне успешно находил ежедневные поводы для недовольства. 

***  
В огне получалось увидеть исключительно огонь и больше ничего. Поморщившись, Мелисандра отвернулась. Очевидно, Владыка Света сегодня был не в настроении, или же просто отдыхал.

— Ну, что же там? — от волнения Селиса вцепилась ей в запястье.

— Смута, волнения и дальняя дорога, — загадочным тоном ответила Мелисандра. Она всегда так говорила, когда сомневался в правдивости видений – и что самое интересное, почти всегда угадывала. 

— Р’глор поможет, — мудро рассудила Селиса, крепче сжимая руку. 

— Непременно, — Мелисандра немного вымученно улыбнулась. 

Наверное, умение видеть в огне будущее было платой за ужасное невезение в личной жизни. Лорд Болтон — единственный человек, способный без фанатизма поддержать достойную беседу и не пытающийся уличить ее во лжи — был слишком далеко. Остальных же интересовало только будущее, которое по природе своей было многовариантным и нестабильным. Но никто почему-то об этом всерьез не задумывался. 

— С вашего позволения, мне нужно отправить пару писем, — Мелисандра наконец-то высвободилась из цепкого захвата и отошла в сторону.

— Р’глор в помощь, — сказала Селиса и ушла. 

Мелисандра села за стол, взялась за перо и быстро написала:  
_Не тратьте силы на объяснения, попробуйте есть в одиночестве. Скажите, что иначе вы слишком отвлекаетесь, любуясь на нее. Только не забудьте улыбнуться, женщины любят, когда им улыбаются. Или поставьте ей пиявок. Не сомневайтесь, пиявки помогут в любой беде. Главное — искренне верить._


End file.
